L'Attaque des titans en chansons
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Ou comment adapter les chansons de l'univers de Disney à la sauce de l'Attaque des titans... 1. Je voudrais avoir un titan! (Frozen) 2. Major Erwin (Prince Ali/Aladdin) 3. Comme un homme (Mulan) 4. Soyez prêts! (Le Roi Lion) [Challenge Avril du collectif NONAME]
1. Je voudrais avoir un titan

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** K

 **Personnages:** Hansi, Erwin, Livaï (oui, bizarrement c'est toujours les trois même que je tort... qui m'inspirent)

 **Disclaimer:** rient n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'idée. L'attaque des titans est à Hajime Isayama et les chansons qui seront utilisées sont la propriété de Disney.

 **Notes:** Nouvelle parodie pour moi, parce que mélanger les chansons Disney et l'Attaque des Titans, ça peut rapidement donner des trucs marrants. L'idée m'est venue après avoir publié le premier chapitre de mon autre recueil sur SNK parce qu'avouons-le, je vois bien Hansi casser le pied d'Erwin pour obtenir ses les chapitres - parce que d'autres sont prévus, je me suis bien amusée à écrire celui-ci - seront normalement indépendant les uns des autres. En espérant que vous aimerez!

 **1ere chanson:** Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige (Frozen/La reine des neiges)

* * *

 _ **Je voudrais avoir un titan**_

Par une belle après-midi ensoleillée de juin, le major Erwin était tranquillement assis à son bureau, en train de remplir une montagne de paperasses inutiles à renvoyer au gouvernement quand…

\- Erwin ? lança Hansi de l'autre côté de la porte.

Toctoctoctoc toc toc !

\- _Je voudrais avoir un titan_

 _Oh, juste un petit de cinq mètres !_

 _Ou bien peut être un peu plus grand, je ne sais pas,_

 _Une petite dizaine de mèèèèèètres !_

 _Avant j'avais Sonny,_

 _Mais c'est fini,_

 _Annie l'a assassinéééééé !_

 _Je voudrais avoir un titan,_

 _Oui, s'il te plait, un petit titan._

\- Vas t'en Hansi ! lança Erwin, qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir se concentrer sur ses rapports en paix.

\- Repense-y…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Erwin était confortablement installé sur la lunette des toilette, un exemplaire du journal de Trost dans les mains, savourant l'un de ses rares moments de répit dans son boulot si harassant, lorsque…

Toctoctoctoc toc toc !

 _\- Je voudrais avoir un titan !_

 _Pour pouvoir faire mes expériences !_

 _Je suis une femme en manque de compagnie,_

 _Je suis obligé d'embêter ceux qui m'entourent !_

\- Salut Livaï ! Lança-t-elle au caporal qui traversait justement le couloir.

\- Tchh, fit- il en s'éloignant le plus vite possible, avant de s'engouffrer à travers la première porte venue – qui, bizarrement, donnait sur une réserve totalement désaffectée.

 _\- Je suis seule et je m'ennuie,_

 _Tu restes de glace,_

 _Et moi j'attends que tu dises ouiiii !_

Toc toc toc toc toc.

\- Non ! Fous-moi la paix ! Cria Erwin, qui voudrait quand même que ce diable de femme arrête de le poursuivre jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Je reviendrais…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le major était en train de faire nerveusement les cent pas dans son bureau, s'adressant à un Livaï en train de lire un livre à moitié vautré dans le canapé.

\- J'en peux plus, elle me poursuit maintenant jusque dans mon lit et aux WC !

\- Tcch, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise, cette bonne femme est chiante, commenta Livaï. Une vraie sangsue…

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Livaï, je vais vraiment finir par perdre mon calme…

\- Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux, proposa généreusement le caporal, que ça arrangeait bien au fond – car disait plus d'Hansi signifiait plus de binoclarde pour l'emmerder quotidiennement.

\- Non, ça me ferait de la paperasse en plus… soupira le major en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est un problème sans solution...

oOoOoOoOoOo

A force d'insister encore et toujours, poussant un major Erwin de plus en plus désespéré dans ses derniers retranchements, celui-ci, à bout, finit par céder. Hansi obtint donc son titan, un joli petit humanoïde de huit mètres qu'elle décida d'appeler Elliot. Malheureusement, alors qu'on pensait l'avoir solidement attaché au QG, celui-ci parvint à se libérer partiellement de ses entraves et, pour éviter un saccage des bâtiments ainsi que des pertes humaines importantes, les membres du bataillon d'exploration n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de l'exécuter, au grand malheur d'Hansi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis plusieurs jours, Hansi errait telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs du QG. Elliot n'était plus. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais ces quelques heures merveilleuses resteraient à jamais gravées dans son cœur et jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

La scientifique finit par s'arrêter devant le bureau du commandant et, prenant une grande inspiration, frappa doucement trois petits coups à la porte.

Toc toc toc

\- Erwin ? souffla-t-elle.

De l'autre côté du battant, le major se mit à frémir en reconnaissant la voix familière qui l'avait harcelée pendant de si longues semaines.

Pitié, pas elle…

 _\- Peux-tu ouvrir cette porte_ , poursuivit Hansi, _Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _On me dit « Sois patiente, tu en auras un à nouveau »_

 _Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir atteeeendre!_

 _Je n'ai maintenant plus personne,_

 _Plus aucun cobaye,_

 _Quel avenir pour moiiii ?_

 _Je voudrais un nouveau titan,_

 _Oui, juste un nouveau titan…_

Oh non, songea le major en tombant sur le sol. Tout allait recommencer…

* * *

Pauvre Erwin, je culpabilise vraiment de le faire souffrir comme ça. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien! (non, relâchez ces briques!).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, un avis positif comme négatif est toujours bon à recevoir, ou bien à me soumettre des propositions de chansons via review - même si je pense pouvoir n'être capable d'écrire que sur celles qui m'inspirent. A bientôt pour une nouvelle chanson - parce que deux-trois autres au minimum sont déjà prévues!


	2. Major Erwin

**Personnages:** Erwin, Mikasa, Eren, mention de Levi et Hansi.

 **Notes:** Wow, j'ai fini cette seconde parodie beaucoup plus vite que ce que je ne l'aurais cru! Alors que la chanson est beaucoup plus longue que la première en plus.

Tout d'abord, merci à Griseldis, Jyanadavega, Kiss-chan et Wundy pour leurs reviews pour le premier chapitre, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!

En guise de "dédommagement" pour lui avoir collé une Hansi en mode "je veux un titan!" casse-pied et collante tout au long de la dernière chanson, cette seconde parodie sera sur le grand, le beau, le fabuleux,... (rajoutez une liste d'au moins une dizaine d'adjectifs tous plus positifs les uns que les autres) Erwin Smith, notre bien-aimé commandant des bataillons d'exploration! Je voulais initialement partir sur Colours of the wind (Pocahontas), pour faire un eruri en plus (si si!), mais comme je ne trouvais que pour la toute fin de la chanson, je l'ai abandonné (même si ce n'est pas exclu que je la reprenne, au cas où l'inspiration reviendrais).

Donc spéciale dédicace aux membres de l'APDES (Association pour la défense d'Erwin Smith) et à toutes les fans d'Erwin en général, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

 **Chanson originale:** Prince Ali (Aladdin)

* * *

 **Major Erwin**

Eren, Armin et Mikasa rentraient au camp d'entraînement après avoir passé la matinée en ville, lorsqu'ils entendirent le martèlement des sabots ainsi que le hennissement de dizaines de chevaux. Instantanément, le visage d'Eren s'illumina. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

\- Mikasa, Armin, venez vite !

La jeune recrue courut en direction de la rue principale, qui débouchait sur la porte monumentale percée dans le mur Rose, qui séparait le district de Trost de l'espace autrefois protégé par le mur Maria, que l'humanité avait perdu lors d'un jour funeste, cinq ans auparavant.

Déjà au loin résonnaient les murmures de la foule en liesse qui se pressait aux alentours de la rue.

 _Faites place au major Erwin!_

 _Quelle classe, ce major Erwin!_

Eren se faufila à travers la marée humaine qui lui bloquait la rue, rapidement suivi par sa sœur adoptive et son meilleur ami, jusqu'à rejoindre leurs camarades d'entrainement déjà présents au premier rang.

C'est incroyable comme tout a changé en cinq ans songea le jeune homme. Alors qu'ils étaient autrefois détestés, méprisés et perçus comme un gaspillage inutile de ressources et de vies humaines, les bataillons d'exploration avaient redorés leurs blasons. Leurs soldats n'étaient plus considérés comme des fous suicidaires, mais bien comme de valeureux et courageux héros, prêt à tout pour protéger l'humanité.

Alors qu'auparavant tout le monde tirait grise mine au départ de chaque expédition, aujourd'hui les citoyens étaient en liesse, encourageant à qui mieux mieux les soldats sur le départ.

 _Bandes de veinards_ , s'exclama joyeusement un badaud,

 _Dégagez le passage!_

 _Et vous allez voir_

 _Ce que vous allez voir!_

 _Venez saluer, encourager les bataillons !_

 _Fêtez ce grand jour_

 _La cinquante-troisième expédition_

 _Va être lancée !_

Soudain, Eren les vit. Les deux meilleurs soldats de soldats de l'humanité, fièrement dressés sur leurs destriers aux repos. Ceux dont tout le monde murmurait le nom d'un nom respectueux, car ils étaient deux des principaux instruments de la victoire des humains sur les titans.

A droite, Livaï Ackerman, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité qui, disait-on, avait une fois terrassé cinq titans à lui seul. Depuis qu'il avait décrété qu'il rejoindrait les bataillons d'explorations, Eren rêvait secrètement de devenir un jour aussi fort que lui. Et à côté de lui…

 _Major Erwin, le fabuleux,_

 _Le seul Erwin Smith!_

 _Venez tous, attroupez-vous,_

 _Soyez ravis!_

 _Pas de panique, on se calme !_

 _Criez « Vive les bataillons ! »_

 _Venez voir les fiers bataillons d'exploration !_

 _Major Erwin, plus fort que lui_

 _Ca n'existe pas._

 _Il vous élabore un plan_

 _En plein chaos !_

 _\- Il a vaincu deux titans_ , cria un homme

 _\- Tout seul avec son épée !_ Enchaîna un enfant en agitant une petite épée de bois et qui regardait les bataillons avec de grands yeux émerveillés – de la même façon, se souvint Eren, que lui plusieurs années auparavant.

 _Le stratège de l'humanité, c'est major Erwin !_

 _Il a cent hommes sous son commandement_ , entama la foule.

\- Ne sont-ils pas incroyables Mikasa ? Souffla Eren, extatique.

 _Des forts, des vaillants, presque des surhommes,_

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Eren ? Répondit Mikasa, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose – elle savait bien que la détermination de son frère à rejoindre les bataillons d'exploration était sans faille.

 _Des montures rapides comme le vent!_ Poursuivit la foule.

 _\- Cette troupe est une honte_ , protesta un homme richement vêtu – certainement l'un des nantis de la ville, qui s'engraissait sur le dos des plus pauvres habitants des murs tout en évitant de s'exposer aux dangers quotidiens qui guettaient l'humanité - en brandissant le poing.

 _Une hérésie !_

 _Quel gaspillage d'énergie !_

 _Major Erwin, oui c'est bien lui,_ reprit la foule joyeusement,

 _Le grand Erwin Smith._

 _Quel physique, il est magnifique,_

 _Si séduisant !_ S'exclama un petit groupe de jeunes femmes, en adoration devant la silhouette musclée et avantageuse du commandant des bataillons, qui baissa la tête sous leurs regards, tandis que derrière lui Hansi ne se retenait pas de pouffer de rire.

 _Il y a foule pour le bataillon,_ poursuivirent les badauds,

 _On est en adoration_

 _Et tout le monde applaudit_

 _Major Erwin !_

 _Venez voir ses fiers détachements,_

 _Tous armés, équipés jusqu'aux dents !_

 _Hommes et femmes travaillent pour lui,_

 _Fiers de lui obéir, c'est le plus grand,_

 _On lui obéit, chacun lui confierait sa vie_

 _A Erwin… Vive Erwin !_

 _Major Erwin, oui c'est bien lui,_

 _Le seul Erwin Smith !_

 _Est ici pour nous débarrasser des titans !_

 _Voilà pourquoi en cortège,_

 _Les bataillons se dépêchent !_

Dans un bel ensemble, les dizaines de soldats piquèrent du talon leur monture et s'élancèrent au galop vers la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir à grand fracas.

 _Avec dix chariots pour le ravitaillement,_

 _Ses soldats d'élites, son équipe scientifique,_

 _Ses équipements militaires, ses chevaux rutilants,_

 _Ses plans à toute épreuve !_

 _Faites place aux bataillons !_

\- Mikasa, s'exclama Eren, émerveillé tandis que la porte se refermait derrière les derniers soldats, dire que dans trois jours, je pourrai enfin les rejoindre !

Mikasa soupira. Visiblement, si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à garder un œil sur cette tête brûlée d'Eren pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse bêtement tuer, son affectation était toute décidée…

* * *

Oui, j'ai été inspiré par la scène de l'épisode 4 où les bataillons partent juste avant l'attaque du district de Trost. D'une étrange façon je me suis rappelée cette scène d'Aladdin où celui-ci arrive avec tout son cortège jusqu'au palais du sultan (qui est une de mes chansons Disney préférées)... et la parodie était lancée!

Merci d'avance à toutes celles et ceux qui aurons lu/qui commenteront/... et à bientôt pour un nouveau détournement de chanson!


	3. Comme un homme

**Notes:** Me revoici après plus de deux semaines avec une troisième parodie, cette fois-ci un peu spéciale puisqu'il s'agit d'un cadeau pour ma petite soeur, qui fête aujourd'hui son anniversaire, et pour laquelle j'ai voulu adapter sa chanson Disney à l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin. Donc bon anniversaire ma puce, en espérant que ça te plaise!

Merci à Neechu, Wundy et Griseldis (à laquelle je dois même un double remerciement pour m'avoir tirée d'affaire en me proposant toute une liste d'idée pour le seul vers qui me posait problème) pour leurs review!

 **Chanson originale:** Comme un homme (Mulan)

* * *

 **Comme un homme**

Keith Shadis regarda la bande d'adolescents qui se tenait au garde-à-vous devant lui. Comme chaque année, mis à part un ou deux éléments qui lui semblaient prometteurs, on lui avait encore envoyé une belle brochette d'éclopés. Des petits maigrichons pleurnichards en veux-tu en voilà, des grands échalas dégingandés, des petites filles à peine sorties de l'enfance,… Tous, sauf de futurs soldats.

D'ici un mois, plus du tiers aurait été éliminée ou aurait abandonnée. A la fin de l'année, moins de la moitié serait toujours parmi eux. Et seul un quart d'entre eux, les plus doués, les plus endurants tant physiquement que moralement, parviendrait au terme des trois ans d'entraînement et rentreraient dans un des trois corps de l'armée.

L'instructeur passa dans les rangs, lâchant un commentaire de son crû bien senti à chaque aspirant soldat. Seules quelques rares recrues, celles dont les yeux montraient qu'elles avaient déjà traversé le pire, échappaient à ses piques blessantes.

Il les emmena ensuite vers les champs d'entraînements, où se trouvaient les trépieds servant à faire passer les tests servant à déterminer si les jeunes recrues étaient adeptes à utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

\- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge… soupira-t-il, en voyant Eren Jaëger basculer tête la première vers le sol et se relever en se massant le crâne.

 _Attaquons l'entrainement,_ entama Shadis,

 _Pour tuer les titans !_

 _Même si on m'a envoyé_

 _Un groupe d'éclopés !_

 _Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de mauviettes,_ déclara-t-il en saisissant le col d'Eren, qui continuait de chuter malgré tous ses efforts et sa volonté d'acier.

 _Mais jusqu'au bout, et coup par coup,_

 _Je saurais faire de vrais soldats de vous,_ lança-t-il en relâchant brusquement le pan de tissu, entraînant le jeune homme valser au sol.

 _Quel que soit l'adversaire, retenez vos pleurs !_

 _En gardant l'équilibre, vous serez vainqueurs !_

 _Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de loseurs,_

 _Mais envers et contre tout,_

 _Je saurais faire de vrais soldats de vous !_

 _\- J'aurais mieux fait de m'en aller_ , haleta une jeune recrue qui avait échoué au test de tridimensionnalité et avait fini par pleurer de rage sous les remarques blessantes de l'instructeur, avant de décréter qu'elle abandonnait.

 _\- J'en ai assez de mordre la poussière_ , grimaça Eren après s'être pour la cinquième fois d'affilée retrouvé inexplicablement la tête la première vers le sol.

 _\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire, t'es tellement pas doué_ , commenta moqueusement Jean, avant de se faire envoyer au tapis par une Mikasa énervée.

La journée était pourtant loin d'être finie. Au test de tridimensionnalité succéda en effet un trek d'endurance dans les bois de cinq kilomètres, où chaque recrue se retrouvait lestée d'un paquetage d'une dizaine de kilos.

 _Ce gars-là est un vrai sadique_ , se plaignit Connie.

 _Je n'en peux plus de courir_ , haleta Armin qui, dès les premières centaines de mètres de la course d'endurance, supportait de plus en plus difficilement le poids de son sac à dos, qui lui brisait les côtes à chaque pas.

 _Je vais m'écrouler si j'ai pas mon déjeuner !_ hurla de désespoir Sasha, qui s'était vue privée de repas pour avoir chapardé de la nourriture en cuisine et infligé le châtiment de « courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève » par l'instructeur, ce qui lui était bizarrement apparu comme moins pénible que de devoir sauter le dîner.

Mais pour les plus motivés, malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, la hargne de rester, de prouver qu'ils étaient capables d'intégrer l'un des corps de l'armée demeurait. Alors, pendant qu'ils suaient sang et eaux dans la forêt, chantaient-ils tous haut et fort :

 _Comme un homme !_

 _Je servirai dans les brigades spéciales !_ Ajoutèrent Marco et Jean, dont c'était l'objectif, bien que pour des raisons très différentes.

 _Comme un homme !_

 _Pour nous ce sera la garnison !_ Chanta le gros des troupes, ceux qui ne se faisaient guère d'illusion sur leur capacité à entrer un jour dans les brigades spéciales.

 _Comme un homme !_

 _Un jour j'intégrerai les bataillons,_ se promit Eren, la rage au cœur et la haine aux poings,

 _Détruire les Titans est mon ambition !_

 _Le temps presse, les Titans_

 _Sont toujours présents_ , déclara Shadis tout en leur hurlant de se "magner un petit peu les fesses, parce que s'ils étaient dans la nature, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils se seraient fait rattrapés et dévorés par des titans".

 _Suivez mon commandement_

 _Pour rester vivants !_

 _Vous ne serez jamais vaillants et forts,_ déclara Shadis le soir venu, tandis que le chariot emmenait la poignée d'adolescent qui avait abandonné ou avait été recalé vers les terres en friches, où des dures années de labeur pénible les attendraient.

 _Comme des faibles,_

 _Rentrez chez vous !_

 _Je ne peux faire de vrais soldats de vous !_

Apostrophant Eren qui se rendait au réfectoire, l'instructeur déclara :

\- Je te laisse une seconde chance, Jaëger. Mais si tu échoues encore demain, tu seras renvoyé, compris ?

\- Oui, chef !

OoOoOoOoOo

Pour Eren, la nuit passa bien trop vite et le lendemain fatidique arriva bien trop tôt. Bien qu'essayant de grappiller des conseils à droite, à gauche, personne n'avait vraiment su – ou voulu – l'aider, tous se contentant de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de truc et que c'était dû à l'instinct.

Le jeune homme sentit une boule d'angoisse tordre son estomac. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière chance de conserver sa place au sein de la 104e brigade d'entraînement. S'il était recalé une fois encore au test de stabilité, alors il serait envoyé défriché les terres inoccupée et perdrait toute chance d'entrer un jour dans les bataillons d'exploration ainsi que d'affronter les titans.

Hors de question !

 _\- Comme un homme,_

 _Je ne renoncerai pas à mon rêve !_ affirma le jeune homme avec force.

 _Comme un homme,_

\- Levez, ordonna l'instructeur en dressant son bras vers le ciel.

 _\- Je m'accrocherai de toutes mes forces !_ Cria Eren en essayant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre tandis que le treuil soulevait ses pieds du sol.

 _Comme un homme,_

 _Je débarrasserai ce monde des titans,_

 _Je maîtriserai la manœuvre tridimensionnelle !_ Hurla-t-il sous les vivats de ses camarades en sentant qu'il parvenait à conserver une position stable pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de verser subitement et de se retrouver, une fois encore, la tête en bas.

Non, se dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, non ! Son rêve allait-il brusquement s'achever ainsi ? Alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin réussi et prouvé qu'il était lui aussi capable de combattre les titans ?

Quelle injustice…

Shadis le regarda pensivement. Puis apostropha Thomas Wagner, qui se tenait non loin.

\- Fais le descendre. Et Wagner, échange ta ceinture avec celle d'Eren Jaëger.

OoOoOoOoOo

Finalement, Eren resta au sein de la brigade d'entraînement, l'instructeur ayant constaté que ses chutes étaient dues à un équipement défectueux. Le jeune homme réussit ainsi son troisième test avec succès, au plus grand bonheur de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami.

Suivirent alors trois années d'entraînements. Ce furent des mois durs, épuisants, tant physiquement que moralement. Bon nombre d'entre eux craquèrent et choisirent de rejoindre les terres en friches, où ils passeraient le reste de leur existence, menant une vie dure, mais éloignée du péril des titans. Quelques uns moururent même, achevés par la fatigue et les exercices de plus en plus éprouvants.

Mais ceux qui restaient s'accrochaient, de plus en plus forts. Et tandis qu'ils courraient sous la pluie, soumis à des bises glacées, ils ne cessaient de chanter pour tenir, pour résister.

 _Comme un homme,_

 _Je servirai dans les brigades spéciales !_

 _Comme un homme,_

 _Pour nous ce sera la garnison !_

 _Comme un homme,_

 _Un jour j'intégrerai les bataillons !_

 _Défaire les titans est notre ambition !_

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois.J'espère que ton cadeau t'auras plus. A la base, je voulais le faire avec Livaï (pour faire la totale avec ton personnage préféré combiné à ta chanson préférée), mais ça me semblait tellement plus logique de l'inscrire dans l'arc de la 104e brigade d'entraînement que j'ai un peu laissé tombé l'idée.

On se retrouve bientôt pour une prochaine parodie! Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review parce que c'est bien connu, c'est le moteur de la motivation des auteurs!


	4. Soyez prêts!

**Notes :** Hello ! Après presque un an sans mise à jour, j'ai eu envie de reprendre ce recueil suite à un des défis du Collectif NONAME (le lien se trouve dans mes favoris), celui d'avril, dont le thème était les songfics.

 **Question subsidiaire du challenge :** « Quelle est l'œuvre, tout genre confondu, qui vous a le plus inspiré pour vos fics ? ». Sans aucune hésitation, Hetalia. Hetalia, c'est un peu comme une immense boite de légo, avec pleins de personnages au caractère bien défini tous plus attachants les uns que les autres, la possibilité de pouvoir tisser des liens entre pratiquement n'importe lesquels d'entre eux (vous trouverez toujours bien un traité ou un fait historique pour les justifier), des UA à foison,… Bref, même si je n'écris plus rien dessus, Hetalia m'a beaucoup inspirée pendant plusieurs années où je n'ai quasiment écris que sur ça.

Dans cette série, ils constituent un argument de poids, au sens littéral et figuré du terme. Pourtant, ils apparaissent très peu dans les fanfictions. Redonnons-nous la place qu'ils méritent. Alors, après Hansi, Erwin, le bataillon d'exploration et les jeunes recrues de la 104e brigade d'entrainement, mesdames, messieurs, veuillez bien accueillir… Les titans ! Et surtout, le plus redoutable, le plus effrayant et le plus machiavélique d'entre eux : le Titan Singe (Zeke de son petit nom, selon wikia, vu que je n'ai toujours pas rattrapé les derniers scans, même si ma soeur me spoile allègrement sur ceux-ci).

 **Warnings :** crack !fic (bon, en même temps, dans une fiction où vous voyez chanter des titans, ça ne peut être que ça). Et avant de commencer… Bertholt, Ymir, Reiner… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il n'y avait que vous qui pouviez convenir.

 **Chanson originale :** Soyez prêts ! (Le Roi Lion)

 **Compositeurs:** Elton John (musique) et Tim Rice (paroles)

* * *

 **Soyez prêts !**

 _(Ou le Titan Singe, il va chanter…)_

Cela faisait plusieurs années que nul homme, si ce n'était les troupes du bataillon d'exploration, ne s'était plus aventuré au-delà du deuxième mur, Rose. Depuis cette journée fatidique où Shiganshina était tombé, les vastes superficies s'étendant entre les murs Rose et Maria étaient devenus le territoire et nul humain n'en avait plus foulé l'herbe veste, si ce n'est lors des quelques rares expéditions extra-muros.

La plaine était donc déserte, seulement percée par le hululement nocturne des chouettes et les quelques échos sourds des pas d'un titan, au loin.

Déserte, vraiment ? Non ! A quelques kilomètres seulement du mur Rose, trois silhouettes tentaient vainement de se réchauffer autours des flammes crépitantes d'un brasero…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Quelle brute ce Livai ! grommela Reiner. Il nous a fichu une telle raclée qu'on va mettre du temps à s'en remettre!

A côté de lui, son compagnon, un grand adolescent aux cheveux noirs pourtant généralement taciturne, ne put réprimer un rire nerveux, séquelle de cette rencontre épuisante, mais que le jeune homme blond pris mal.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, la ferme Bertholt !

\- C'est fini, oui ! hurla Ymir, qui sentait déjà qu'elle allait regretter de s'être associé avec ces deux idiots, même si cela était pour le bien de sa douce Christa. Non mais regardez-vous, poursuivit-elle. Pas étonnant qu'on se fasse décimer par le bataillon. Vous savez que s'ils n'étaient pas là, nous aurions eu aucune résistance sérieuse et fait tomber les murs depuis longtemps. Les brigades spéciales sont un tel ramassis de planqués et la garnison de poltrons…

\- Moi je ne les aime pas non plus le bataillon. Ils sont têtus… commença Reiner.

\- Opiniâtres… ajouta Ymir.

\- Tenaces et en plus…

\- Coriaces ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Oh, mais tous les membres du bataillon ne sont pas comme ça, assura une silhouette qui sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers le feu de camp.

\- Oh, c'est toi ! s'exclama Reiner en reconnaissant Zeke. On sait qu'ils ne sont pas aussi forts que ça : Eren Jaëger, Armin Arlett, Hansi Zoé, le major Smith et les deux Ackerman constituent clairement des exceptions.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Ymir. Rien qu'à ce nom je n'en peux plus.

\- Ackerman !

\- Houhouhouhou, frissonna-t-elle.

\- Ackerman !

\- Houhouhouhouhou ! Encore une fois !

\- Ackerman ! Ackerman ! Ackerman ! répéta en boucle Reiner sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire tandis que Ymir ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et Bertholt d'étouffer un rire silencieux.

Zeke ne put se retenir de les regarder d'un air consterné.

\- Je patauge dans l'imbécillité.

Et encore, cela était peu dire.

\- On n'est pas comme eux, ça n'a jamais été qu'une couverture, rien de plus, commenta Bertholt sans pouvoir se retenir de jeter un coup d'oeil à Reiner, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zeke. Notre loyauté à notre cause n'a jamais fait aucun doute: nous on est comme toi, des titans shifter, et on oeuvrera en temps que tel.

\- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Zeke, sa voix devenue soudain glaciale. Le jeune Jaëger vous était servi sur un plateau et vous avez réussi à le laisser s'échapper. Vous vous êtes conduits comme des incapables, alors qu'il est d'une importance capitale pour notre plan de récupérer son pouvoir de coordination.

\- Il faut dire, rétorqua Ymir sans mâcher ses mots, bien qu'elle ne les aie rallié que peu de temps auparavant, et uniquement que Christa ne risque rien, que ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait été tout seul. Tout le bataillon était à nos trousses, avec le major Erwin et les deux Ackerman en prime.

\- Et oui, qu'est-ce-qu'il fallait faire ? s'impatienta Reiner, énervé de se voir reprocher leur échec – cela était facile pour lui, qui était toujours en retrait, à coordonner leurs agissements, à muter des humains en titans pour grossir leurs rangs alors qu'eux étaient toujours en première ligne. Le dévorer pour prendre son pouvoir?

Le titan singe ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire. Peut être arriverait-il à faire quelque chose d'eux en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas Jaeger qui était essentiel: d'après ce qu'il savait de lui, au vu de sa haine tenace des titans, jamais il n'aurait accepté de se rallier à eux et il se serait de toute façon certainement révéler être une forte tête. Non, il avait prévu de l'éliminer dès qu'il serait tombé entre ses mains, cela était bien plus prudent. Ce qui importait, c'était le Cri, cette fabuleuse faculté de se faire obéir des titans que les Reiss avait bien longtemps gardé soigneusement en leur possession et qu'il leur fallait obtenir à n'importe quel prix...

\- Précisément.

Perplexes, les trois jeunes gens regardèrent l'homme s'avancer vers eux, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

 _-_ _Je n'ai jamais pensé muter les hommes en titans essentiel_ , commença-t-il d'un ton morne,

Il _s sont frustres, grossiers et abjects._

 _Mais ils ont toutefois un certain potentiel_ , leur concéda-t-il, une lueur avide dans le regard.

 _Que nécessite mon puissant intellect._

 _Titans, ce n'est pas avec vos pouvoirs de réflexions_

 _Que nous aurions pu mener nos actions_

 _Et stupide comme vous êtes, faites attention,_ ajouta-t-il en ciblant Reiner, dont l'attachement à ses anciens camarades - et au jeune Jaëger en particulier - pourrait se révéler un problème,

 _Con et passion font compassion_ (1)

Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'ils éprouvent la moindre sympathie envers eux. Pas avec tout ce qui était en jeux. Il faisait confiance au titan colossal pour surveiller son compagnon car des trois envoyés au sein des murs, il était celui à s'être le moins attaché à eux - même la fille, Annie, s'était révélée décevante avant de finir neutraliser. Mais il il prit note de quand même garder un oeil sur le jeune titan cuirassé...

 _Il nous faut battre le bataillon_

 _Pour mettre en place notre domination_

 _Nos parlons de lutte, de révolution,_ susurra-t-il.

 _De ce monde qu'on réduira en miette !_

 _Soyez prêts pour l'action décisive,_

 _Car notre heure est enfin arrivée !_

 _Les mensonges sont fini,_

 _La vérité sera dévoilée._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'on doit faire ? demanda Ymir._

 _\- M'écouter et vous taire_ , la coupa-t-il.

 _\- Ce jour dix fois béni,_ reprit-il de plus belle,

 _Où tout leur monde vas basculer,_

 _Ils s'en souviendront pour toujours!_

 _Car bientôt, les murs seront détruits!_

 _Soyez prêts !_

\- Ouais ! Soyons prêts ! s'écria Reiner, galvanisé. Nous sommes tous prêts ! Pour quoi ? ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

Le plan de Zeke était si complexe… Plus qu'un simple bras de fer, c'était dans une véritable partie d'échec qu'il s'était lancé contre l'humanité, tentant d'anticiper chacun des coups que pourraient porter leurs adversaires – et surtout, le plus redoutable d'entre eux, le major Smith – et de recourir aux stratagèmes et aux ruses les plus diverses pour pouvoir définitivement triompher.

\- Pour la chute du gouvernement. Nous allons le renverser.

\- Bonne idée. On vivra sans lois ! cria Ymir.

\- Sans lois ! Sans lois ! La la la la la ! se mirent à chantonner les trois adolescents.

\- Idiots ! Vous pensez quoi !? rugit Zeke, exaspéré devant tant de bêtise. Nous en édicterons de nouvelles !

\- Ben, ça semblait plutôt cool… tenta de se justifier Reiner. Pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut…

\- Je serai votre chef, reprit le titan singe, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Suivez-vous, et vous ne craindrez plus jamais rien !

\- Ouais, youpie ! Longue vie aux titans ! Longue vie aux titans ! Longue vie aux titans ! s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents en cœur, bientôt repris par les titans qui avaient accompagnés Zeke.

 _\- Quelle joie de sentir la venue_

 _D'une nouvelle ère pour l'humanité !_

 _\- Bien sur, en revanche_ , reprit Zeke, _j'ose espérer,_

 _Que vous me suivrez sans discuter._

 _J'assure un futur rayonnant_

 _Pour nous autres mutés en titans._

 _Par contre, sans moi, je vous l'assure,_

 _Vous finirez décimés par le bataillon !_

 _\- Soyez prêts pour la destruction totale !_ rugit-il, le regard exalté tourné vers le ciel nocturne et la lune réduite à un simple croissant.

 _Soyez prêts pour l'assaut final !_

 _Je dis désintégration,_

 _Je hurle dévastation,_

 _Je crie révolution !_

 _Mots qui feront de nous_

 _Les sauveurs redoutés,_

 _Détestés, exécrés,_

 _De ce monde corrompu par les rois!_

 _Bientôt une nouvelle ère débutera,_

 _Soyez prêts !_

 _Bientôt une nouvelle ère débutera,_ répéta-t-il, le regard fou.

 _Soyez prêts !_

HAHAHAHAHAHA ! ricana-t-il, bientôt reprit par l'ensemble des titans en faisant dresser l'échine de tous les animaux dans un rayon de trois kilomètres.

Oui, bientôt songea-t-il. Une fois qu'ils auraient récupérés le pouvoir de coordination et neutralisé le bataillon d'exploration, le seul corps de l'armée encore en mesure de s'opposer à eux, même si leurs lourdes pertes lors des expéditions extra-muros leurs avaient attirés l'animosité de la plus grande partie de la population, plus personne ne serait en mesure de s'opposer à eux. Et ce jour-là, les murs tomberaient, mettant fin à un siècle de mensonges et de tromperies et amenant l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère…

* * *

(1) Rendons à César ce qui est à César et au Joueur du grenier ce qui est au JDG, il est le premier à avoir fait ce jeu de mot dans sa parodie de la même chanson dans sa vidéo sur les jeux Disney (de loin son meilleur test, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, je vous conseille vraiment d'aller le voir, rien que pour les parodies de chanson il est épique).

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le texte part de la conception que je me fais des buts des titans, à savoir qu'ils en savent plus que les hommes vivant au sein des murs sur l'origine de ceux-ci et qu'ils oeuvrent pour abattre ceux-ci, renverser le gouvernement corrompu (même si depuis, Erwin et le bataillon sont passé par là), peu importe le prix, pour prendre le pouvoir en abolissant tout ce qui avait été établi depuis un siècle et en révélant la vérité sur l'origine des murs.

Je ne sais pas quand un nouveau texte viendra, je suis fort occupée cette année entre les stages, les cours et d'autres projets personnels, mais j'espère bien continuer ce recueil (et l'écriture) encore un moment. e début du cinquième est cependant écrit (saurez-vous deviner la chansons et les chanteurs? Deux indices: si le dessin animé en question a déjà vu une de ses chansons être reprise, les chanteurs, eux, ne sont pas encore apparus).

N'hésitez pas à laisser des revieuws, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'essaie toujours d'y répondre plus ou moins rapidement. A bientôt !


End file.
